The Fall
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: As a scientist, Tony didn't believe in magic until the girl who lived literally dropped out of the sky during the battle of New York. Now he has a new obsession, and the others have a possible new friend. This summery sucks, and i'm not sure about any pairings. This is a fem Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually started writing this around Christmas of last year I just didn't have a chance to post it. So ****happy belated holidays ya'll! **

* * *

The first time that they met was during the attack on New York.

They stood in the middle of the city, watching as the worm hole opened up and an entire armada of alien beings came pouring into their world. Everything from that point seemed to happen so fast that all of them barely had any time to process everything.

They were so busy with their own individual battles that they totally missed every other super powered freak/being in New York coming out to play and keep the Chitauri from running ram shot all over the designated areas where the civilians were hiding.

Steve had just tossed his shield and was busy tracking it's movements as it bowled over some of the invaders when all of a sudden he saw a strange looking black misty shadow appear and heard someone shout, "Watch your six!" and started to turn just in time to see one of the aliens about to strike him down when the black misty shadow wrapped around the alien wrenching a strangled gurgling sound from it before it flitted away and let the creature drop to the ground dead.

It's chest had been torn open by something floating within the dark mist that was hovering several feet away before solidifying into a small figure with a dark hooded cloak.

Blinking at the sudden appearance of the figure as Thor, and Tony made their way over to see what the hell was going on, the figure in the cloak reached up with a small, delicately boned hand and pulled the hood off of it's head, letting a thick blue black braid fall down said person/creature's back before turning to look at them for a moment.

Letting them see vivid green eyes, soft ivory skin, and pale pink lips set in a very young looking, very_ feminine_ heart shaped face before turning back to the aliens moving in on them and whispering something underneath her voice that caused her to light up like she had just been struck by blue-green lightening and then flung her arm out in an arch- sending the blue-green lightening into each of the attacking Chitauri and sending them flying through the air only to hit the ground dead as Tony removed his facial mask for a few seconds and finally found his voice and demanded to know who she was.

She turned back to them after sending another bunch of aliens flying and simply said, "Less talking more fighting please."

"You'll get no arguments from us kid. But once this is all over, I want to know what the hell you're doing in the middle of ground zero."

"I believe that my reasons for being here should be rather obvious Mr. Stark. But just in case you really do have a very short attention span- I'm here to seal up that large hole in the sky and destroy anything trying to come through." The girl said as she pointed towards the worm hole with the terrifying armada on the other side of it.

"And how do you plan to seal it kid?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Right now I'm waiting for some backup. It shouldn't take them long, but while I'm waiting, I'll lend you and your friends a hand."

"I'd rather you went back to mommy and daddy and stayed with them."

"Well it's a good thing that they're dead then, isn't it." She said in a harsher tone than she intended because Stark suddenly became eerily silent as several of the others looked at her with varying expressions of sadness and disbelief. Looking away from them, she could almost block them out when Stark found his voice again and asked if they were somewhere in the rubble or something?

She merely looked back at the man over her shoulder as several more misty black shadows appeared and began to take shape around her.

Upon finally becoming completely solid each figure pulled back the hoods on their cloaks revealing several other kids. Each one no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"Lily! I've got the weapons, the healing potions, phoenix tears and the champion's blade. Ron is bringing Buckbeak. And his older brother is letting you borrow one of his dragons. You have less than two minutes to possibly reconcile the fact that you just might die here."

The dark haired girl stayed strangely quiet as the other one prattled on for several moments before finally stopping and holding a satchel full of stuff out to the one named 'Lily' as aid girl snorted and said quietly, "Ah Hermione, ever the optimist, eh."

"Shut up." Hermione said with a small grin and a embarrassed flush as Lily took the satchel from her before she was rudely pushed aside with an indignant squawk by one of the other teens.

"Scuse me! Best friend coming through-" A teenage boy with dark hair said as he pushed his way past the other girl and grabbed onto Lily and hugged her tightly as he said, "Lil's! I've missed you."

The girl blinked for a moment before awkwardly laughing and patting the boy on the back and saying, "Hello Neville. How long's it been since the last war? A year? Two?"

"Actually it's been barely six months, but who's counting?" Neville said with a wry grin as he released the girl who went on to mutter something along the lines of,

"Oh that's right. Lord Voldemort and the death eaters... I'd almost forgotten what it's like to wake up in a cold sweat."

The Avenger's listened to the conversation with great interest as the boy laughed nervously and then said, "Don't feel bad Lil's. I've almost forgotten what it was like to wake up from the nightmare of seeing you_ dead _at the dark lord's hands."

It was at this point that Tony practically stopped paying attention to the alien invaders that were partially being held back by several of the other kids present and shouted in a fit of undeniable outrage, _"What?!"_ Earning a funny look from the kids and the Hulk and a few others in their little group before Hermione rolled her eyes and said,

"What are you getting all upset for? You weren't present when the dark lord came back from the dead, raised his army, mass murdered several thousand people with very powerful bloodlines, and came after Lily because even as a small child- she was the only person in the world that stood between him and purging both the wizarding world, but your world as well."

"H-Hermione...c-c-could you please not tell strange people my life story?" Lily asked in a slightly hesitant tone as the brunette wheeled around to look at her strangely before demanding.

"And why the bloody hell not? These people may be stranger's but they are the _champions_ of the muggle world. And you- Girl-who-lived, are the one and only true combat witch in the known world. You are the one who defeated the dark lord and protected both worlds from total _annihilation_. I for one am very proud of you."

Lily turned a fetching shade of pink and turned her back on them in an attempt to hide her growing embarrassment as several loud roars were heard in the distance and two large creatures appeared in the sky.

"Oh. It looks like Ron and Charlie are finally here with Buckbeak and the dragon that we asked for." Lily said before some more misty black shadows appeared behind her and solidified into more kids. The first of whom to pull their hood off and speak was a young girl with long platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"They aren't the only ones here."

"Luna!"

"Good day to you Lily, Hermione, Neville," The girl looked at Tony, the Hulk, Thor, Steve, and Natasha for a moment before giving them a warm smile and saying, "Good day to you lot as well." And then walked over to the Hulk and asked, "Are you part mountain troll?"

The Hulk merely looked at her and snorted, earning a soft giggle from the girl before the two large beasts landed a good distance away from them.

Everyone took a moment to check out the newest arrivals to the battlefield and nearly felt their jaws drop open in shock at the sight of the large rust colored dragon with the thick, razor sharp spines running along it's back. And the half eagle-half lion creature that stood a good distance from the dragon- possibly for safety reasons.

"Lily!" A red headed boy on the half eagle-half lion called out as he carefully slid from the creature's back and then the moment that his feet were on the ground again he took off running towards the girl. Apparently not caring if anyone saw just how eager he was to get to her.

The moment that he reached the girl, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun her around laughing as he said excitedly, "I rode on Buckbeak! Did you see? He didn't throw me off or anything!"

"I saw."

"We all did. You did very good Ron." The blond girl said with a smile as the boy released Lily and turned to greet the others as an older red head in his early twenties walked over to the group after sliding off of the dragon's back and asked,

"Does anyone have a plan on how to take these guys out or are we to do like we did with Lord Voldemort again and run around like lunatics?"

"I have a plan. But I'm not sure if we have enough people to pull it off," Lily said as everyone gathered around and did a quick headcount. Despite the presence of the muggle champions, the rest of their numbers consisted mainly of magic wielders who's numbers were somewhere between seventeen to twenty five people.

Which wasn't exactly bad, but not really all that good either when it came to fighting back an army. Still she and her friends and the rest of the group that made up the original members of Dumbledore's Army had worked with less before.

Since the death of the dark lord, she had gotten far more powerful than anyone had ever anticipated she could ever become. Which in itself was somewhat shocking since most significant magical power boosts tended to do irreparable harm to the wielder that inevitably led to said person's death in a very short span of time.

However somehow Lily's previous 'death' had done something to her. Not only giving her a significant power boost, but allowing her to wield her new abilities without the usual witch/wizard weaponry.

At this very moment, as it stood- Lily herself was a living breathing weapon capable of doing great damage and also capable of preventing great damage. She may even be capable of destroying a great number of the new enemy forces on her own, however if she did so the drain would come back to bite her in the ass later.

Especially if she got injured badly and needed to do a healing spell or two on herself or even someone else.

"Okay so what is the plan then?"

"You and Ron use the dragon and Buckbeak to thin down some of the numbers. Five of you will stay here under the direction of Hermione and protect the backs of our muggle friends," Lily said as she motioned with her head towards the Avengers. "Luna, you take some of the others with you- I want teams of two to check out each of these damaged buildings and remove any civilian muggles to a safer place. One of the people on each of the teams directed by you should have some phoenix tears and other healing spells memorized to provide medical aid. If you find someone critically injured and close to death, put them to sleep if you can't heal them. I see no point in letting them suffer agony and fear unnecessarily until they pass on."

Luna and the others all nodded their heads in understanding before Lily then turned to Charlie, Ron and Hermione and reached into her cloak and pulled out some vials of something red like blood and quickly explained. "These vials are full of what was left of the Basilik poison that almost killed me and Ginny in the chamber of secrets. I harvested it for Voldemort but because of how things turned out I never got to use it on him. I managed to harvest enough from the Basilik's corpse to be of use should something like that ever happen again."

"Take as many as you can and tuck them into you're cloaks. I want you to use them on the invaders. Just toss the vials over their heads, and then bust them open with a spell that will splatter the stuff on them and watch them turn to stone. It's an automatic KO that will take them out for good and thin down the ranks."

The three did as they were told before Luna was told to come take some to hand out to the others before Ron then asked her what she was going to do. Lily merely gave him a smirk as her green eyes started to glow and she pointed up over their heads at the wormhole in the sky and said almost gleefully, "I'm going to destroy any more invaders attempting to come through and seal the hole in the sky. Now everyone has their jobs. Let's stop wasting time and get to it. Our new friends are becoming exhausted."

Nothing more was said as everyone quickly scrambled to do as she bid before she turned away and held a hand up over her head and began muttering something under her breath again before something that looked oddly like a broomstick appeared and smacked into her palm before she shouted, _"Accelerate!" _And before anyone could say much less do anything- she was on the broom and flying straight up into the sky towards the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony would be lying if he said that the battle for the planet hadn't been an intense one. Especially with the help of the 'magical' kids that he was still somewhat furious with for being where they shouldn't have been. Sure they had proved themselves to be quite capable and handy during the battle.

Taking the enemy forces head on with the recklessness that could only come from the young. In truth as much as they had helped out during the fight with their magical abilities and such, he still wanted to strangle each and every one of them for not being somewhere else. Somewhere safer and less life threatening.

He was after all a firm believer in the fact that children should _never_ step foot on a battlefield of any kind. It wasn't their job to fight and die for the sake of the world that may need them in the future.

It was however an adult's job to do so.

Which was why he was currently sitting in his lab looking over the footage of everything that happened once the kids appeared and started fighting. His mind was curiously obsessed with the kid Lily, who had not only managed to destroy an entire alien army before it could slip through to their world, but had even sealed the wormhole before falling from the sky.

He'd been having nightmares about her falling in the past three weeks since the fight had occurred.

He could recall with such startling clarity everything that had happened from beginning to end. The sky lighting up with what had looked like one of the most impossible sights he had ever seen. Vivid green lightening/fire just on the other side of the wormhole, eating up everything alien vessel and ship that it touched like a ravenously hungry monster devouring everything in site.

The eerie feeling of dread that had filled him as he had blasted the last enemy attempting to attack him before turning his gaze towards the sky like the others in horror.

His mind attempting to calculate the kid's chances of survival just before her small cloak encased figure fell from the closing wormhole and plunged at terminal velocity towards the ground.

He had tried to get himself air born so that he could go and catch her, but his suit had been too damaged to move and all of his other suits wouldn't reach him in time even if he called him.

He remembered the mind numbing fear that he was going to see the girl's body splatter on the ground and tried to _think, think, think_ of some way to save her. But his mind blanked in panic and worry and he found himself rambling to no one in particular to _catch_ _her, save her, break her fall_ for fuck's sake!

It wasn't until he saw the half eagle-half lion creature closing in on her that he felt some small kernel of hope blossom within him. However he felt that small kernel of hope being snuffed out after the creature caught the girl and soon after landed and allowed the red headed teen riding on it's back to slide off and place the girl on the ground where they could all see her.

Tony almost couldn't stand looking at her. Her skin was so pale, her lips blueish-purple, her green eyes were open wide and unseeing with little ice particles surrounding them. One of her friends checked her for a heartbeat and found none but still tried several spells and such on her just in case she could be brought back.

To be honest Tony had almost reached out to stop the kids from doing anything.

The kid was gone. It sucked and yes it was hard to deal with the reality, especially when the kids all seemed to be so close to one another. But it _was_ reality nevertheless.

However even as he reached out to stop them, he paused when he heard a faint rasp of breath and found his eyes strangely fixated on the girl's body as he held his breath in nervous anticipation.

The rasp became another, and a deep gasp, followed by some coughing as she finally blinked her eyes and grimaced in pain and tried to roll over as her friends all crowded around her and took turns hugging her, taking hold of her hand and laughing.

The group might have stayed longer to talk with them, or even go grab some shawarma with them- however Fury had shown up and walked right up to Lily as one of her friends was helping her to her feet and declared his intent to take her in for 'questioning' of some kind about some sort of terrorist attack that had taken place.

Of course that hadn't have happened.

The group of kids had placed themselves firmly between Fury and Lily and allowed several others to take her and disappear. Fury had drawn his gun and started to aim it at the kids when the guy with the dragon got in the way and threatened to let the giant beast off of it's leash if he so much as tried to go after Lily and the others.

The guy was arrested by Fury however less than fifteen minutes later somehow mysteriously managed to escape and vanish without a trace.

So here he was, once again hacking into Shield's database, looking for any and all info on Lily to satiate his curiosity. So far he had checked everything but the top secret files that required top military clearance just to access. Not that those files were much of a problem for him to hack.

It took him another forty five minutes to go through enough top secret files just to find what he was looking for. And when he did, it certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. He had expected some sort of sordid past from the aggressive way that Fury had acted towards the kid.

But what he found wasn't quite as sordid as he had believed he would find. In fact it was quite the opposite. The files began with the murder's of Lily's parents under mysterious circumstances. However aside from a small scar on the child's forehead, she herself was strangely untouched by her parent's killer.

The next page in the file had a picture of an five year old Lily in it. She was so unbelievably small and malnourished looking, wearing baggy threadbare clothing that did nothing to hide the painful looking hand shaped bruises on her shoulders, neck, arms ect. Her dark shoulder length hair looked as if it had been haphazardly hacked at without a care and she had a broken pair of glasses with tape holding them together on her little face.

The page went on to state something about odd occurrences happening at her school and home residence where things had vanished and reappeared in a different place. Animals, especially snakes behaving strangely around her.

The file's next page listed a series of physical ailments that she was left to suffer after a severe beating while she had been sick. The list went on to say that the incident was because she had accidentally slept in one morning because she was sick and her guardian had dragged her out of bed to make his family breakfast while denying her any food or drink, and had become infuriated enough to beat her unconscious when she had tripped and spilled some of the food onto the floor and wasn't able to pick herself up due to muscle weakness.

Tony made a mental note to hunt down the kid's former guardians and give them a piece of his damned mind.

But aside from the pics and the strange occurrences and abuse as well as the multiple murders and attacks listed in the file on her, by far the most interesting part of reading up on her was learning about Lord Voldemort and the incident's that took place beginning when she was twelve all the way up till six months ago when she finally managed to kill him.

He was in the middle of reading some of the extra stuff in the file when Steve and Banner entered his lab and quietly walked up behind him to see what had the man so obsessed and both blinked in surprise upon finding Tony reading about the girl from three weeks ago.

"Um...Tony," Banner started to say when Tony cut him off and quickly said,

"Shut up and sit down. So I've hacked every one of Shield's top secret classified files, and this is what I found so far- Name, Lily Mellissa Potter. Age, seventeen. Born, July. Parents, dead. Designation; The Girl who Lived, The tri-cup Champion, the world's first ever true combat Witch, and Destroyer of the Dark lord," Steve opened his mouth to say something but was also cut off by Tony.

"Now listen to this, The Dark Lord Voldemort and his death eaters once again made an appearance yesterday. A large group of over a hundred cloaked figures wielding wands and lethal spells attacked and killed two hundred and ten non magical folks. A message was left behind at the scene of the mass murder, in blood. The words were chillingly spelled out as, _Potter is next_,"

"Fifteen year old Lily Potter who is currently away for her fifth year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry could not be reached for any comments. It is believed that she is in enforced seclusion under the order of the school's longtime headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to keep her safe from harm."

"Potter has been making waves since she first appeared on the scene in the wizarding world when she was a baby cursed by the dark lord the night of her parent's murder. Aptly nicknamed The Girl who Lived because of the physical evidence of the lethal killing curse that should have taken her life- a jagged lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, that she keeps partially hidden by her bangs- Potter has long earned the title of the Girl who Lived through blood and bone and sacrifices the likes of which even grown wizards would not be able to withstand without going mad."

"And then I found this...report of some kind dating back almost a year in a half ago." Tony said as he clicked on the article and began reading again as a holographic image of the girl that had helped them save the world appeared in the middle of the room.

In the image, Lily looked as if she were no more than fourteen. She was decked out in emerald green halter top and black leather pants with a broom in one hand. Her black hair was shoulder length, and the fringe of her bangs barely hid the angry red scar on her forehead.

"Lily Potter- The Girl who Lived has once again made headlines in the wizard world but not in a positive way. Something is said about a Ministry of Magic, Death Eaters, and the kid disappearing and going on the run with her two best friends- a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- for close to a year where it was believed that she and her friends were being hunted down by agents of the dark lord. She and her friends returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after a stint of eight months on the run only for the school to fall under siege."

The next holographic image that Tony pulled up moved as if it were a video recording and was labeled **Tragedy at the Tri-Wizard Cup! Lord Voldemort returns! **And in the image was a sixteen year old Lily. She was bruised and bloody and was crouched over the still body of another teen. An older male from the looks of things, and she looked as if she were screaming. Her face was sweat and tear stained, and she was surrounded by people.

"The battle lasted days, and over a thousand civilian witches, wizards, teachers, and students alike perished in the battle before victory was claimed by a cunning move on Potter's part. The plan that Potter shared only in part with her friends, gave them the necessary instructions to help end the war before. It was said by several close friends and school officials- 'Lily didn't tell us what she truly intended when she slipped out of the safety of the school. Only what some of us would need to do to stay alive.' It was said that Lily learned something important about herself and the dark lord; that their souls were in some way bound to one another. It was also discovered later on- that the only way to untangle their souls from one another was to willingly let him kill her."

"That's all I've found so far aside from this weird looking news headline in bold print, **Voldemort dead at last! Indomitable Potter remains the girl who lived!**" Tony said as he finished reading everything to them before finally looking away from his computer and waited for them to say something.

The two men were silent as they mulled over everything that Tony had just read to them from Shield's files and couldn't really think of anything worthwhile worth saying. Honestly if one thought long and hard enough about everything that Tony had discovered about the girl, what could they really say?

'Good for her', seemed a little bit condescending. And a 'thank you', sounded more than just a little bit weak in light of what they had just discovered about the girl's past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is hopefully the next chap. **

**Yay!**

* * *

To say that Tony and the articles about Lily Potter had both Steve and Bruce's curiosity piqued, would be an immense understatement. Especially since Tony had found the news articles about her in the Shield database. Meaning that Shield had had their eyes peeled and had been possibly attempting to contact, recruit, of imprison the kid for..._who_ she was, or _what_ she was. As well as what she had apparently seemed to accomplish in her short life was more than a little bit attention grabbing to them for various reasons.

Everyone within the room knew how Shield was always looking for new people. New weapons. More people to do their dirty work or to brainwash into believing that throwing their lies away was for the best of all mankind.

Someone like Lily could be considered, already weaponized. So there was no point in weaponizing her further. But that didn't mean that if Shield got their hands on her, they would ever let her go.

No- someone like her, despite her young age, would be considered too dangerous to either let run around unsupervised or without restrictions, or she would be flat out tortured for her knowledge of both light and dark magic and then either locked away somewhere inescapable, or killed.

That was simply how Shield functioned.

Always had, and always will.

The fact that the kid was practically the savior of the whole world wouldn't matter a damned bit. So where exactly did that leave them? It wasn't like a magical person or being would be easy to find if they didn't want to be found. In fact, if they had bothered to ask, Tony had probably already tried to find her using the various cameras and such set up all around the city.

And after Fury's arrival after the battle three weeks ago, and how he had acted towards Lily- it was probably safe to say that she was holed up hiding somewhere. Either in the city or someplace else. Which would make finding her for any reason damned near impossible.

Feeling Steve's elbow in his side, Bruce looked over at him in annoyance before hissing, "What?"

"What are you thinking?" Steve's question sounded almost childish to the scientist, but he understood why he had phrased his words in such a way.

_Curiosity._

He wanted to know Bruce's take on everything that Tony had discovered. And to be perfectly honest, if the kid was as powerful and weaponized as she appeared to be during the battle- then how they could find her and keep her away from Shield was what weighed most on his mind at the moment.

"Tony have you tried to find Lily using face recognition software?"

"Yeah," Tony said in a sullen tone before muttering tiredly, "I've ran the fucking software _thirteen times_, and come up with absolutely nothing… As far as I can figure she isn't anywhere where camera's can see her."

"Okay so what are you going to do now?" Steve wondered aloud as Tony and Bruce both thought for several moments.

"Well I could always call in a few favors... And there may be _one_ person that I can ask to help me track her down." Tony said after a length of time as he scrubbed his face with his hands and them dropped them back to his sides for a sec as Bruce leaned forward in his seat and asked in a somewhat hesitant tone,

"You don't mean-"

"Sadly I do. Who else to find someone who is powerful than the Sorcerer Supreme?"

Causing Bruce to heave a heavy sigh and grumble, "I was afraid of that."

* * *

Lily sat curled up in the bay window at the top of the stairs of Dr. Strange's home with a large, heavy green leather book held in her hands, reading while she sunned herself in the window. She was in the middle of memorizing a spell that could possibly be used in the future for greater defense against the dark arts when she heard the heavy footsteps of her friend, and looked up to see the man walking up the stairs slowly so as not to startle her.

Because the last time he had done so- she had stupefied him and caused him to suffer a concussion when she had thrown him into the far wall after stupefying him. "Hello Stephen." Lily said warmly as she slowly closed the book that she had borrowed from his library.

"Hello Lily," Stephen greeted back before asking her, "How are you feeling today? Still drained?"

"No. I actually feel much better today than I have the other days these past three weeks."

"And you've been raiding my library again too, I see." He said wryly as he glanced down at the book in her hands. She just grinned at him and then held the book out to him.

"If you want it back-"

"No, no, you go ahead and keep it for now. Just...don't take it with you when you leave."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. I would hate to have to hunt you down again like last time."

"The last time you came after me was because I stupefied you."

"I came after you because it was uncalled for."

"You startled me!" Lily snapped, causing his lips to twitch in wry amusement as he made a humming sound and moved to sit in the window with her before saying softly,

"I'm aware that you dislike being startled. I'm also aware that you hate being surprised. Which was why I was going to send you out on an errand for me for a little while."

She looked a little bit confused for a moment when he decided to stop beating around the bush and simply said, "I have company coming. Friends, I suppose you could say. Or at least one or two of them are. Anyways, I know that you probably won't like it if they find you, so I want you to go out for a few hours so that I can see what it is they want with you."

"Alright," Liliy said as she started to get up. Deciding that if she was going out today then maybe she should get dressed in some of the clothing that Stephen kept for her random and impromptu visits. "I'll go get dressed then."

"Very well. I will have the list of items and money for them awaiting you once you are done."

She nodded and skipped off to get dressed, and fifteen minutes later came out of his guest room wearing an knee length sage colored skirt, black leggings, a black cotton sweater, underneath an knee length jacket, and ankle boots with three inch heels. Her long dark hair had been brushed until it shone and was pulled up in twin ponytails that left the rest of the length of the blue-black silken strands to fall down her back.

"Okay, I'm ready." She called out as she entered his living room and waited for him to hand her the list and money.

"And not a moment too soon, my guests will be here in another ten minutes."

"That's fine," Lily said as she looked over the list to see what it was that he wanted her to get for him and almost rolled her eyes when she read, 'Milk, peanut butter, bread- and the rest is for you to go to a movie or out to dinner- have fun! Just don't come back until seven.' As it was, it was almost three in the afternoon. And aside from his little mock grocery list, she wasn't terribly familiar with the area and didn't know what to do with herself. _Oh well_, she thought as she pocketed both the list and the money. Maybe she could call Ron or Hermione and see if they could floo themselves to her new location or something so that they could hang out. "Okay, I'm off now. Have fun with your friends."

"I'll try little one."

She huffed at his nickname for her and cast a slight glare in his direction as she brushed past him and headed for the door.


End file.
